


Odds and ends

by harusaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chapter 7-8-9 are inspired by Mingyu&Sohye's acting in Star Show 360, Drabbles, Light Angst, M/M, More like jumbles of words cuz they're too short, Tags will be updated along with new chapters, Which is cliche but I like it, but yeah..., flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusaki/pseuds/harusaki
Summary: A bunch of words with no specific plot or meaning that might or might not relate to one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mingyu_ssi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyu_ssi/gifts).



The first time Seokmin saw the small, yellow petals in his palm, he still thought they belong to chrysanthemums. He even comically wondered if he would cough up a sword as well.

Later, he told Jisoo hyung - the store's manager about this situation. Seokmin was utterly puzzled upon seeing the older turn his face away to hide his tears.

And he told Seokmin, those petals, they're sunflower's.


	2. Chapter 2

Seokmin's mind wanders to the customer that always visits the store for a whole week. He buys a lots of thing, molds, racks, whisks, spatulas. When he's all done with picking the stuffs and paying, before leaving, the customer would always look at Seokmin and give the latter a smile that seems to be as bright as the sun, showing his white teeths with two pointed canine. Seokmin would always consider that _cute_  and smile back, his eyes curl up, forming wrinkles at the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday marked another visit from the said customer. The boy didn't buy anything, he just came to give Seokmin a small pack of cookies, asking Seokmin to give comments.

Since that moment, Seokmin found his heart flutter.

Little did he know, those cookies weren't made only for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Under the ginkgo tree behind the study hall stands Mingyu facing his senior, a sheepish grin on display, one hand is hidden behind his back, another is continuously scratching his head, he has considered all the words he wants to say for a whole week, yet he can't get them out properly.

The senior is slightly confused but he still waits patiently for Mingyu to open up. Then, Mingyu takes a deep breath as if he's made up his mind, the senior leans closer to catch his words.

"Wonwoo-hyung, I-I like you. P-please take this."

"D-don't say anything, please give me your answer in a month. I-I'll w-wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo sits in his desk, hands fondling the small pack of cookies he was given in the afternoon, he admires the cat drawn on the wrap, his index finger keeps poking at the cookies inside.

He takes out one cookie to have a taste of it. Absentmindedly, he smiles. The cookie is mildly sweet, contrasting to the bitter chocolate chips.

Tomorrow, if he gets to see that boy, he'll definitely ask him, "Why do I have to wait a month?"

And he'll definitely tell him, "I like you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Hanahaki is the disease born by hopeless, unrequited love. And the petals Seokmin coughs up because of that disease, are sunflower's petals.

It turned out that the boy is the sun to the sunflower blooming in Seokmin's lungs. Sunflower needs the sun, but the sun probably doesn't know a thing about sunflower's existence.


	7. Chapter 7

"Seokmin, let's break up."

"Why?" Seokmin says in disbelief, he almost drops the dish he has just finished washing.

"I realize that Wonwoo needs me. He needs warm sunshines."

"You realize? What about me? My existence the whole time doesn't matter to you?" Seokmin turns around to face the other boy, storming him with questions. "So you never like me?"

"Of course I like you. Well, I liked you."

"You're an ass," Seokmin says quietly.

He keeps his head low, sniffs a little. Then, he reaches up to wipe his face and shows off his usual bright smile. "I won't wish you two happy."

When he's done talking, he goes to the bedroom, picking up his stuffs, leaving the apartment he lives with Mingyu, heavy-hearted.


	8. Chapter 8

Seokmin, I'm sorry.

He doesn't need me, he's found his own starlight.

You're the one who needs me, as much I need you.

But, I have to let you go, it'll be better for both of us.

It'll be better if you hate me, then find someone else who would treat you well with all the caring and tenderness, then you'll forget me for good. I can't let you see my sick and emaciated self, I can't let you endure the pain that your loved one doesn't exist in this life anymore.

We break up like this, your feelings will be hurt for a while, you will shed tears, but at least you won't lose your smile.

My eyesight become worse and worse, the last thing I got to see clearly is nothing other than your smile.

Thank you, for staying by my side the whole time.

Goodbye, don't know when will we meet again.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days of curling up at Jaehyun's place, Seokmin was slowly healed and decided to go to classes again.

Out of habit, he finds his way to the last row, but this time, there's no Kim Mingyu sitting next to him.

There's no Kim Mingyu flopping down to the table's surface to sleep soundly when the lecture has just started his lesson for like 5 minutes, which leads to Seokmin from time to time stops taking his notes, turns to admire Mingyu's face and chuckles.

There's no Kim Mingyu waking up after sleeping for a while, whining about how hungry he is, smiling with two curled up eyes when receiving the bread taken from the very depth of Seokmin's backpack, then bending under the table to eat it so devouringly that he almost chokes.

There's no Kim Mingyu bringing out comic or cooking books to read after sleeping and eating more than enough, and when he's done reading he's likely to turn to poking and getting at Seokmin.

There's no Kim Mingyu sitting there, there's also no Kim Mingyu in Seokmin's life anymore.

He thinks bitterly, _so we broke up, and he even cancelled all the classes to chase his new love._

Little does Seokmin know, since the day after they broke up, Mingyu has been hospitalized, every day he undergoes pain, every day he bursts into tears because of missing Seokmin yet not being able to do anything about it.


End file.
